Di algo
by GoldMarauder
Summary: Es el día de la boda de Molly y la visita de Sherlock Holmes pone en duda su decisión. El detective no puede evitar confesar su amor, pero puede ser muy tarde para algo entre los dos. Sherlolly fanfic.


**N/A:** _La historia se sitúa unos meses después de His Last Vow. La única modificación es en relación al compromiso de Molly, el cual jamás se rompió para los sucesos de esta historia. La historia está inspirada en la canción "Say something" de A Great Big World. Espero que les guste n_n y que me den sus opiniones. ¿Debería escribir más acerca de esta pareja? Que la pasen bonito :3_

* * *

**Di algo**

"Di algo, Molly" pidió Sherlock. "Por favor."

¿Quién era ése hombre? Ciertamente no era el Sherlock Holmes que yo solía conocer.

"¿Qué quieres que diga, Sherlock?" respondí, aun confundida por su súbita aparición.

"He sido un completo idiota, Molly. Y no sabes cuánto me odio por eso" me miró a los ojos, su mirada cubierta con una capa fina de lágrimas. Parecían ser sinceras, igual que el dolor plasmado en su rostro. No había visto esa expresión más que en una ocasión: después de que saltara del techo de St. Barts y se marchara de Londres, sabiendo que John le creía muerto y que estaba destrozado. Pero no podía alegrarme ni ver nada positivo en que Sherlock sintiese tanto dolor por mí como lo había sentido por John.

"¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tuviste que esperar hasta ahora, hasta que me vieras usando un vestido blanco y casi a punto de caminar al altar?"

"Molly, yo…"

El dolor que había sentido en ese momento se convirtió en frustración y rabia. Alcé la mano y le di una bofetada en la mejilla. Meses atrás hice lo mismo, solo que para salvarlo de sí mismo y recordarle lo amado que era por sus amigos. La diferencia entre esas bofetadas y la de ahora, era que quería hacerle sufrir físicamente -como si pudiese hacerlo- por desequilibrarme. Había aceptado pasar el resto de mi vida con Tom, tener hijos, hacer recuerdos agradables y desagradables con él… y Sherlock estaba allí, frente a mí, vestido elegantemente con su traje oscuro, pidiéndome que olvidara mis planes seguros para huir con él.

"¿Tú qué?" demandé. "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sherlock? ¡Dime!"

"Te quiero a ti. Te quiero a mi lado para siempre."

Comencé a llorar. Nunca pensé que Sherlock Holmes pudiese ser tan expresivo y sentimental. En el pasado, el hombre de mis sueños expresó su gratitud por mi ayuda, al igual que los grandes cambios que ocurrieron en él gracias a mí. Era más humano. Yo lo hacía sentir más humano.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que te amo" Sherlock había expresado su cariño hacia mí, pero no amor. No hasta ahora.

Me quedé en silencio, recargándome en la pared detrás de mí. Necesitaba algo que me diera seguridad.

No pude negar que esas palabras me hicieron sentir una chispa que creía olvidada, una chispa que solo Sherlock provocaba.

"Di algo" rogó. Se acercó a mí y tomó mi cuerpo por la cintura. Era mi día especial y yo lucía radiante, usando un vestido blanco y vaporoso que se adhería a mi cuerpo como una segunda capa de piel en el torso. Sentí la calidez de las manos de Sherlock y no pude evitar que mi pulso se acelerara. "Dime que me escogerás a mi y no a él."

"Huir de mi propia boda" murmuré contra el rostro de Sherlock, quien no dejaba de acercarse cada vez más. "¿Y después qué?" Él guardó silencio, buscando algo en mi rostro.

"Aún me quieres" afirmó.

"En algún punto preferirás tus casos a mi. Y no serás el novio que quiero tener. No te puedo cambiar porque después de todo, siempre me has gustado así como eres."

"Seré como quieras" Sherlock escrutó mi mirada con la suya. El lazo que nos unía era intenso. Podía sentir la tensión fluir entre nosotros.

"¿De verdad?" murmuré sarcasticamente. "¿Vas a tener citas conmigo? ¿Vas a tener sexo conmigo y serás romántico y harás cosas especiales para mí?" mientras hablaba, las lágrimas crecían y se desbordaban por mis mejillas hasta caer a mi barbilla. Había imaginado esa vida junto a Sherlock y me dolía saber que nunca estaría a mi alcance ni aunque suspendiera la boda. Sherlock no podría ser esa clase de hombre. "Nunca me sorprenderías con un beso después de que llegase de St. Barts porque estás casado con tu trabajo y vives para tu trabajo y en tu vida no hay nada más importante que tu trabajo ¡y no puedo competir con eso! No deberías estar aquí, intentando ser un romántico si jamás en tu vida has conocido el amor…" y entonces él me interrumpió con un beso. Sus labios apretaron los mios y sus manos acercaron mi cuerpo al suyo. Sentí la punta de su lengua intentando abrir un camino hacia mi boca. Abrí mis labios con sorpresa y no pude evitar gemir al sentirlo tan cerca de mí. Hambrienta, enrredé mis dedos en su cabello ondulado y me pegué más a él, casi intentando fundirme a su cuerpo y alma.

Entonces la realidad me golpeó. Era el día de mi boda y Tom estaba en alguna otra habitación esperando encontrarme unos minutos después en el altar. Tom no se merecía esto, así que me separé de Sherlock y respiré el aire que creí no necesitar mientras sus labios danzaban con los míos.

"Puedo sorprenderte. Te sorprenderé cada día, lo juro."

"No, Sherlock. No puedes… porque no te lo permitiré."

La felicidad que vivió en sus ojos unos minutos murió ante mis palabras. De nuevo, solo había dolor en su mirada.

"Molly…"

"No tienes derecho de hacerme esto. No te lo permitiré. Lo siento. Lamento causarte dolor pero… Lo lamento, Sherlock. Me voy a casar con Tom."

Mis propias palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio y poco a poco se alejó de mi. Trató de sonreír y dijo:

"Lamento no haberte hecho cambiar de opinión. Lamento no haber podido hacerte venir conmigo y sin embargo, espero que seas muy feliz, Molly Hooper."

Y después se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Caminé al ritmo de la marcha, conciente de que todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí. No importaba que no fuese la novia más hermosa de todo el universo, de cualquier forma los ojos de todos estaban sobre mí. Tom me miraba con una media sonrisa, llena de cariño, en el altar. Se veía radiante y guapo con su traje oscuro, sus pómulos resaltando y su cabello negro peinado perfectamente. Me gustaba Tom y lo amaba. Las rodillas me temblaron al avanzar, me sujeté con fuerza al brazo de mi padrastro. Por una milésima de segundo perdí el contacto visual que había mantenido con Tom y cuando lo recuperé, vi la borrosa imagen de Sherlock. Sabía que era algo que yo misma estaba creando, imaginando, y sin embargo, me sorprendí de sentirme más viva. Pero yo sabía que ése no era Sherlock. Era Tom. Y Tom jamás sería Sherlock aunque usara un abrigo similar. Yo nunca podría dejar de pensar en Sherlock mientras viviese con Tom. Jamás podría vivir y ser feliz.

Me detuve abruptamente y todos lo notaron. Hubo sonidos de sorpresa y admiración cuando me quité el anillo y caminé hasta Tom para pedirle perdón y cancelar nuestra boda. Mi madre explotó de rabia y vergüenza, recordándome por qué había abandonado la casa a temprana edad y alejado de ella durante los últimos años.

Tomé mi valor y un taxi para que me llevara a Baker Street. Esperaba que Sherlock estuviese ahí.

* * *

Subí las escaleras del 221B, esperando encontrar a Sherlock y lanzarme a sus brazos y pedirle perdón por haber sido tan tonta antes. Abrí la puerta y busqué en la sala de estar, en la cocina, grité su nombre pero él jamás acudió a mí. Sherlock no estaba allí.

Llamé a John. Él debía saber.

"¿John?"

"¿Molly?" preguntó extrañado. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien… Yo… ¿Sabes dónde está Sherlock?"

"¿Qué? Molly, acabas de cancelar tu boda y quieres encontrar Sherlock. ¿Estás…?"

"¿No sabes nada, cierto?" interpreté su silencio como un no. "Sherlock… Él me dijo que me amaba y yo…"

"¡Bastardo!" maldijo. "Escucha, Molly… Sherlock está en un caso. Un caso muy importante. Eso fue lo que nos dijo."

"¿Qu- Qué?"

"Estaba con Mary y conmigo y de pronto se marchó a 'ver unos asuntos importantes' y cuando volvió se veía diferente. Ya sabes cómo es Sherlock. Dijo que tenía que resolver un caso muy importante y que no podría quedarse a tu boda. De todos modos no se perdió de mucho."

"¿Dónde está, John?" supliqué. Estaba llorando, asustada de que hubiese caído ante un juego de Sherlock.

"No lo sé. No quiso decirme a dónde iría. Me dijo que no lo buscara."

Comencé a lloriquear y me sentí bastante estúpida, estando en Baker St. usando un vestido de novia y persiguiendo a Sherlock.

"Molly… Quédate donde estás. Iré por ti y resolveremos esto. ¿A dónde puedo ir a buscarte?"

"Baker Street" respondí.

* * *

La Sra. Hudson me entregó una tacita de té mientras que Mary se sostenía por los hombros. Estaba muy embarazada pero eso no le impedía seguir ocupándose de los demás.

"Gracias" murmuré.

"Está bien, cariño" dijo Mary. "Para eso somos los amigos."

Sherlock no había aparecido en más de veinticuatro horas y yo temía que se hubiese largado a algún otro continente.

"No contesta su celular. Debe estar vagando por las calles de Londres sin tener un rumbo fijo" exclamó John.

"Ya aparecerá" me confortó Mary. "Todo estará bien."

"Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero Sherlock Holmes a veces puede ser el idiota más grande del mundo. Mira que decirte estas cosas en el día de tu boda… Si sentía algo por ti, debió decirlo antes."

Volví a dejar que las lágrimas se derramaran.

"John" lo reprendió Mary.

"Lo siento, Molly. Pero Sherlock debería estar aquí, contigo."

"Yo lo alejé. Le dije que me casaría con Tom."

"Te ama tanto que no pudo quedarse a contemplar cómo te ibas de su lado, Molly" susurró Mary. "Él tiene sentimientos, pero es tan cabeza dura al hacerse creer que no, que el amor se opone a toda razón y cordura. Pero regresará a ti, ya verás."

"Podríamos intentar buscarlo en alguno de sus escondites" propuso John.

"¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?" me preguntó Mary. Asentí y ella me abrazó. Entonces vibró el móvil de John.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó al cabo de un rato. "Iremos para allá."

"Está en el hospital. Lestrade lo encontró."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Consumió morfina. Otra vez."

* * *

El camino rumbo al hospital me pareció lento y frío. Temía que la situación se complicara para Sherlock y que hubiese sufrido una sobredosis. Cuando llegamos, mis miedos se dispersaron. Él estaba bien y conciente.

Mi primer instinto fue golpearle como lo había hecho en el pasado y gritarle que lo despreciaba por hacer tales cosas. No podríamos continuar así. Sherlock tenía que dejar de recurrir a tales sustancias si realmente deseaba que estuviese a su lado. Quise matarlo ahí mismo y demostrarle enojo. Afortunadamente solo pude sentarme en la silla a su lado y tomar su mano entre las mías.

"No vuelvas a hacer esto, Sherlock. No seas tan estúpido para terminar con tu vida lentamente."

"Debo estar muy drogado…" susurró. Comenzó a reírse como loco. "Mi propia mente me atormenta contigo. Debo dejar de consumir."

"Oh, Sherlock… Deja de ser tan infantil y dramático. ¡Interrumpes mi boda y luego te largas a quién sabe dónde a drogarte!"

Sherlock sonrió complacido.

"Cancelaste tu boda."

"Ciertamente. ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Gary me lo dijo."

"¿Gary?" pregunté sin tener idea de quién hablaba Sherlock.

"Lestrade."

"Es Greg. Greg Lestrade."

"No importa" dijo. Cerró los ojos, relajándose. Su mano apretó la mía. "Le gustas. A Greg."

"No importa" susurré. "Me gustas. Es lo que importa" esta vez fue él quien se quedó en silencio. "Di algo."

"Ven aquí" Sherlock abrió sus ojos y se movió a un lado, invitándome a estar más cerca de él. Me acosté junto a él. Sus brazos me envolvieron cuando lo besé en los labios. "Te amo, Molly Hooper. Seré el indicado para ti."

"Lo eres, Sherlock. Lo eres."


End file.
